fruosfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosen Empire
The Rosen Empire was a realm in the north-west of Fruos that existed from IA 501 to 991. Its capital was located in Rosencourt for most of its existence, which served as the seat of the Emperor and their Imperial Court. After the Great War, the Empire was dissolved into three separate realms: the Kingdom of Besdal, the Free City of Djenzig and the United Republic. The Empire was a powerful realm through its almost 500 years of existence and played a role in most of the major Fruosian events during that time. It historically had a reasonable relationship with its Dwarven and Elven neighbours, although it was more antagonistic towards Galbard. Throught its existence, the Empire steadily expanded westwards, subsuming the diverse groups there. While initially these lands were ruled by vassals of the Emperor in a Feudal system, they were later amalgamated into a body under more direct Imperial control called the Western Protectorate. The Empire was always steeped in magic, a legacy that continues to this day. List of Emperors House Itchen Tomar I, 501-525, known as "The All-Father" founded the Empire out of his conquests and subjugation of his western rivals. He appointed his brother, Rowlan, as Duke of Freemare. Died of a wasting sickness. Tomar II, 525-527, known as "The Insolent", son of Tomar I, he attempted to integrate Hoxenhaven into the Imperial Demesne by force, causing a revolt. His uncle, Duke Rowlan of Freemare joined the revolt against him and succeeded him. He was exiled to the west. Rowlan I, 527-538, known as "The Magnanimous", younger brother of Tomar I and uncle of Tomar II, he instituted the Imperial Vassalage Covenant, which confirmed the rights of the Emperor's feudal vassals outside of the Imperial Demesne. Already old upon taking the throne, he lived until 102. Karlayne I, 538, daughter of Rowlan I, already 69 upon taking the throne, she died three months later. Elyse I, 538-580, known as "The Good", daughter of Karlayne I, ruled the realm for a long time with a steady hand. She allied with the Lutgehr Dwarves to prevent Galbard from advancing westwards in the First Imperial-Galbard War. She also founded the College of Mages in Prees, centralising the existing structure of magical learning within the Empire. She was famed for he fair looks and had many potential suitors after her husband's sudden death, though she did not remarry. Telmein I, 580-606, known as "The Weak", the rule of Telmein I records many successes, however most are attributable to other members of the Imperial Court as well as the Emperor's vassals. In particular the First Imperial Expansion War saw new lands annexed to the Empire to the west. The development of the Rosen policy of "dual containment" developed during this time, in which the Empire would pragmatically do all it could to prevent either the Felwyn Kingdom or Galbard from gaining too much power. As part of this, the Empire also fought in the First Coalition against the Felwyn Elves. Benemar I, 606-621, known as "The Dutiful", Benemar was a just and assiduous ruler, however events conspired against him for much of his rule.In particular, the assassinations (most likely by Vampires) of all of his five children left an uncertain legacy. Furthermore, corruption spreading from the Hinter-Wastes saw many tribes, especially orcs, move into the Empire, causing considerable turmoil. Patrek I, 621, known as "The Pretender", although arguably the legal heir to his grandfather, Patrek's claim was not widely recognised and his pretense at ruling was only given credence by his government being established in Rosencourt. His great-aunt garnered more support than him and persuaded him to relinquish the throne six months after Benemar's death. He was appointed Governor of Djenzig for the rest of his life. Karlayne II, 621-630, known as "The Adept", as Countess of High Hill, she began the brief period of the Empire's capital being located at this seat. She personally led the Empire to victory in the Second Imperial-Galbard War. Tomar III, 630-640, known as "The Poor", son of Karlayne II, he led the Empire into the disastrous Third Imperial-Galbard War, a struggle that pitted the Empire against not only the Holy Kingdom but also the Felwyn Kingdom owing to inept diplomacy. After the Empire's defeat, his vassals refused to pay their taxes. Tomar was distraught at his mismanagement and died in his bed, quite possibly taking his own life. Lukan I, 640-644, known as "The Weak", son of Tomar III, he was usurped by disloyal vassals during the Rosen Civil War. His means were modest following his father's ill-rule and he attempted to levy punitive taxes on trade and artisans. When they refused, backed by their local lords, he responded with what he perceived as strength (but which was more misdirected cruelty). A brief conflict sealed his fate and ended the Imperial rule of House Itchen. House Penrose